


Every Reese

by Cala



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse mentioned once the concept of alteranate realities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Reese

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Każdy Reese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261598) by [Cala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala). 



Derek Reese, traitor, faces the end of the world.

I.  
He knows his name’s Derek, because Jesse called him that.

„Derek, why are you letting the metal get so close to John?” „Derek, let’s run away, forget.” „Derek!”

Derek knows he’s a traitor, he allowed his personal feelings to get in a way of his mission. He didn’t protect John Connor, didn’t fight SkyNet.  
Instead, he fucked his girlfriend in some hotel room, as if the end of the world wasn’t around the corner.

II.  
He knows his name is Reese, because Sarah calls him that.

„Reese, my leg... It’s not good...” „Reese, John is the most important person in the entire world. None of us matters.” „Reese, please...”

Reese knows he’s a traitor, because he disobeys direct orders. He’s not protecting John Connor, doesn’t fight SkyNet.  
Instead, he blindly follows Sarah, protects her, kills for her. Every day he insults the memory of his brother, by conducting himself in a way unbecoming of a soldier.  
He brings comfort, when he should be causing pain. He lies, instead of hurting her by telling the truth.

III.  
He knows he’s facing the end of the world, because he was there when the end came.

He was seventeen and he had a brother. The end of the world came with missiles, pain and fire.

He’s older than seventeen now, he doesn’t have a brother, he has a traitorous nature instead. The end of the world has brown hair and dead eyes.

Derek is afraid as much as he was back then.

IV.  
Jesse mentioned once the concept of alternate realities. That there could be a world without SkyNet. That there could be Derek, who grew up to be a fireman. That there could be Derek, who still had a brother.  
Derek hoped there was a Derek, who wasn’t a soldier. That there was a Derek, who wasn’t a traitor.  
He felt Jesse’s hair, tickling his neck, and he wanted to tell her that, somewhere, there is a Derek, who has a Jesse, and they have a house, and they are happy.

But the phone rang. Sarah told him breathlessly that the end of the world came, and they need his help.  
Reese, without a second thought, stood up, got dressed and reloaded his gun.

Because no matter how many alternate realities there are, every Reese, in every reality, always, will be there to protect Sarah Connor. To die for her.


End file.
